


A drink among friends

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Nothing wrong with a drink among friends, right?But, if you're Elliott Witt, that's not all that's occurring.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	A drink among friends

When Elliott had made the suggestion, he had imagined it would be used in the worst case scenario. Life or death situations that would hopefully never happen, but even still, precautions could always be taken, right? Safety measures. “Prepared, not paranoid” as Crypto would say. Well, needless to say, he didn’t exactly envision  _ this _ .

  
  


“Elliott, you don’t have to.” Comes Tae Joon’s response, he’s trailing after the man, looking incredibly cute and flustered in one of his official merch hoodies, and he simply waves his hand. 

“Of course I do, sugar. I said I support you, and everything that comes with dating you. This is the  _ least _ I could do to prove that to you.” He smiles, watching as the man's face flushes even darker. He knew Tae Joon had a hard time when it came to accepting help from others, he understood it well himself, but this wasn’t something trivial, no. This was something that had saved his life many times, and quite possibly could save Tae's too, one day. "Now, you go make us some coffee, I'll get started, okay?" He grins, pulling the man in for a kiss. "I love you. Don't forget that." 

"Gomawo, Elliott." Tae Joon mumbles, and moves through to the kitchen to begin.

It had taken a good few weeks of careful construction, but he had managed it, and honestly? He had loved every second of the challenge, and the time spent with his loving boyfriend too. He was honestly starting to believe that  _ this _ was his magnum opus, not his own hologear. This was refined and incredibly compact. Elliott wondered vaguely as he was putting the finishing pieces together if his mom would be proud, if she ever saw it, saw how hard he had worked for this. All that's left was to test it out. 

"Give it a whirl, sweet thing." He coos, watching as Tae Joon's face darkens. The man still wasn't quite used to the array of pet names the trickster had given him, and seeing that cute blush never failed to make Elliott grin. It made him feel triumphant when he successfully broke through Tae's tough outer persona, and saw the flustered man beneath. The hacker shuffles for a moment, looking rather unusual with his usual coat on, no shirt, and only a pair of rather short running shorts on (that frankly got Elliott just a little hot under the collar), but then he's lifting his arm to tap at the little GUI screen built into the sleeve. That wasn’t what was new, no. What was new, is the fact that his lover suddenly turns invisible. His own cloaking technology, embedded into the lining of Tae Joon’s coat. And  _ it worked _ . Elliott rushes forward, scooping the man up into his arms as he reappears, and he spins him around, kissing him on the lips. "Holy shit, we did it!" He laughs, and Tae Joon simply holds on for dear life, smiling at his lover’s enthusiasm.

"You did it.  _ I _ barely did anything." He laughs, happy when the man sets him firmly on the ground again. "But thank you, Elliott. This truly does mean a lot." 

"Mhm." Elliott mumbles, already busy kissing across Tae Joon's jaw in a way he knew that got the man going. "How about we have a little celebration, just us?" He grins, and Tae Joon doesn't need convincing. 

  
  


It's a few months later when they find themselves in Elliott’s bar, long enough after the upgrade to Tae Joon’s tech that Elliott’s mostly forgotten about it, busy with life and all the stresses that came with it. The legends were having their usual meeting, a thing that happened every few weeks to let off steam, laugh and talk, and most importantly, drink. 

"Here ya go, Nee, one appletini for the lady." Elliott grins, bowing overdramatically as he deposits the glass onto the table, much to Wraith's amusement. She smiles, rolling her eyes. 

"Thanks, Ell. What do I owe you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just all your love and admiration." He grins, puffing out hot air onto his nails and polishing them against his shirt. 

"Don't push your luck." She laughs. 

"Noted. But seriously, it's on the house." He grins, hands shoved into the pockets of his dark jeans as he looks around the room. It was a pretty good turn out tonight, everyone was here - well, everyone except the murder bot and Caustic, who had rather rudely told him where he could stick his invitation, when really, a simple no would have sufficed, ut everyone was having a good time. Everyone except… "Hey, where's…" He starts, and then cuts himself off. People didn’t exactly know he was dating a certain dry humoured hacker, and he'd rather keep it that way. It was easier for both of them. "Um… N-Never mind. Drinks anyone?" 

Bangalore and Gibraltar want a healthy serving of his most recent endeavour, Witt's whiskey, and he can hardly blame them, along with Wattson that's asking shyly for some fruity cocktail, as non alcoholic as he can make it. Drinking made her nauseous, and he understood perfectly. "Sure thing, folks. Coming right up." He grins, and saunters back to the bar. 

It was strange to see the vacant seat where Crypto was sat, on his own. His coat was gone, so maybe the man had left without saying goodbye? But his laptop was still there, and Elliott didn't think it likely that he'd  _ forget  _ it. There were too many secrets on that thing to even consider leaving it behind. He was sat alone, his usual seat next to Natalie left empty. Things were still… Tense… To say the least. 

Elliott’s half way through unscrewing the cap of the whiskey, causally like, because tonight was Legends only; so he didn't have to rush about, he was alone behind the bar and allowed to joke around, when Bloodhound approaches the bar. 

"Elliott, a drink of your choosing, please?" They ask, and the trickster simply smiles. 

"Of course, Houndie. I've got just the thing for you, courtesy of the Paradise Lounge." He exclaims, setting the two now filled glasses of whiskey aside to begin working on a marvelous concoction of oranges and yellows, all flare and great taste. "This little beauty is called a Paradise Punch, and it'll knock your socks off! A-Ah, well, assuming you… Wear socks." He mumbles. Elliott was just pouring the last of the grenadine syrup in, along with a dash of white rum, when he feels a hand on his inner thigh, which really was peculiar considering he was  _ stood behind his bar _ . He jumps back, almost dropping the bottle, and sees the familiar face of his boyfriend kneeled casually on the floor, smirking with a finger to his lips.

"Are you alright, félagi?" The masked hunter asks, and he stumbles, tripping over his words as he steps back towards the bar. 

"Y-Yuh- Um, yeah! Yeah, I'm alright, Hound, I'm… T-There was just a-" he swallows hard, feeling the hand move to cup in through his jeans. "A really big spider back here. It ran over my foot." He explains weakly, hoping his blush wasn't too obvious. He didn't see Tae Joon move behind the bar, and he's sure someone would have pointed it out if he had done, right? So how exactly did he- 

Elliott wants to smack his forehead,  _ of course _ \- the cloaking tech! But it was still such a shock. Usually Tae Joon was so quiet, so shy about affection when alone, and in public, it was a major no for him, so why suddenly was he being so bold? He's adding a few finishing touches to the drink, a fancy umbrella and a straw, when he feels those devious hands unbuckling his belt, and he hopes the music covers the sound. "Here you- Here you go, Hound." He clears his throat, watching the hunter grab the glass with a nod, moving back to the table where Makoa and Ramya were engaged in a heated arm wrestle. 

Elliott turns and pours himself a shot of the whiskey he'd left out on the bar, throwing it back with a curse when he feels his fly being pulled down, and a low chuckle comes from below the counter. He was already so hard, hands shaking as he clenches his fists a few times, trying to recall what it was he had to do next. Apparently that was a technique Ajay said helped 'improve recollection' but it didn’t seem to work when his brain was fogging with lust, feeling fingers slide into his boxer shorts and ghosting along his length, teasing, before gripping and giving him a steady jerk. He had to… Right. That was it. Natalie's mocktail. Now, what did he make her? She wasn't fussy, liking to try out new things every time she came and offering him her opinions, which he honestly did appreciate, just… It was getting a little hard to think clearly. He settles on something complex, something to give him more time behind the bar to… Enjoy what was happening. He feels those plush lips mouthing across his skin, tongue teasing the vein on the underside of his cock, and he clenches his jaw to stop himself from groaning out. Elliott had a hard time recalling when he had ever been so hard, and trying to act like nothing was happening, around his friends, that was certainly a challenge. But he certainly wasn't complaining. 

He takes his time mixing together something new, focused more on the feeling of that warm mouth slowly moving around his dick, taking him in, and he can just tell he's being sloppier than usual about his drink making. No doubt the syrups that had drizzled on to the countertop would make the bar sticky, and he didn't trust his shaking hands to pull off any tricks like he usually would. He certainly didn’t need to be dropping the bottles. His measurements were probably a  _ little _ off, but he knew that Nat liked sweet stuff so he didn't panic too much. "O-Okay guys, come get your drinks." He calls, and leans against the bar, caging Tae Joon in so that nobody would be able to see what was really happening behind the scenes. Anita sends him a grimace, and Natalie looks a little taken aback, because usually, he'd deliver the drinks to their tables, but he wasn’t sure that was such a good idea when his cock was hanging out of his snug fit jeans. "Don't look at me like that, you didn't win today, do the legwork." He laughs, smiling in what he hoped was a charismatic fashion, because it really just felt like he was clenching his teeth. His hand slips sneakily below the bar top, grabbing a handful of that fluffy black hair and giving it a hearty tug right as the hacker swallows him down deep, and Elliott has to cough into his fist to avoid moaning out loud and making even more of a name for himself in the wrong way. He feels that smile on his boyfriend’s lips when he begins to suck and lap at the head, and he just knows he'll have to find some inventive way to get back at the man, get him all hot and bothered just to leave him wanting, really tease him because- 

"Witt." 

"Y- Huh?" He asks, head snapping to the source of the sound, and he realises that he'd been staring off into space. 

"I asked you a question."

"S-Sorry, Nita. Um… Ca-Can you-"

"I asked if you had any jerky." She leans against the bar, and Elliott can feel sweat running down his temple. Tae's hand was groping him, massaging his balls in the way he knew made the man shake. He digs his teeth into his lower lip, willing himself to focus.

"Y-Yeah, one sec. Um-" He whimpers, leaning off to the side to grab at a pack of the jerky brand he kept stored back there and set it on the counter. "Here." 

"Merci, Ellie!" Wattson smiles, and he nods, trusting his mouth less and less by the second to stay under control. He was leaned against the bar, and Tae was slowly swallowing him whole with expert technique. Elliott would have wondered if his nails would leave scratches on the varnished top if his brain was at all capable of thought. 

He practically yanks the man off his throbbing cock, grabbing him perhaps a little too harshly by the hair, because the quiet gasp Tae lets out makes his dick drool out more precum. He has to fight his urge to just jerk himself to completion right there, and instead hastily shoves himself back in his boxers, looking around to make sure no eyes are on him before loosely fixing his belt. 

"Goin' to take a leak, don't wreck my bar." He calls over his shoulder, and he finds it funny how the majority of the legends look to Octavio as a warning. He opens the door to the bathroom, and when Tae Joon comes in behind, he makes sure to lock it.

Seeing the man decloak in front of him, Elliott wastes no time in grabbing Crypto by the hips and yanking him close to connect their lips. The man’s smirking so much he can barely kiss back, seeing how worked up the trickster is because of him, it made him feel… Powerful, desirable (which, admittedly, was something Tae Joon struggled with a lot). Elliott licks into the man’s mouth, and Tae willingly lets him in. He can taste the hints of that shitty beer he drinks, the kind where you could pick up a six pack for cheaper than anything else on the shelves, and Elliott groans. He remembers having begged the man to try better stuff, bought him substitutes but Tae had always said he preferred the stuff he'd always drank, and Elliott had a feeling it was for some reason he wasn't quite letting on. But bad beer aside, he was just happy to be able to  _ touch _ his boyfriend again, and he certainly didn’t waste any time with that, backing the hacker up against a work bench that was situated in the men's bathroom stall now. He was working on making the other bathroom more inclusive, a gender neutral area and so when Rampart had moved herself in, this area had become her new workshop. He hears the sound of some boxes tumbling to the floor, but frankly, he couldn't give less of a fuck, tugging down those teasingly tight black pants his lover was so fond of along with his underwear, and he sits the man on the top of the table. 

"Someone’s needy." Tae Joon breathes out, grinning, and Elliott huffs.

"Someone decided to  _ tease me _ in front of all our friends." He complains, but he isn't mad, not really. Quite the contrary, really, he was thinking of how he could further integrate his cloaking tech into their sex lives for future use. "So now I'm all worked up, and need to do something about it." 

"You did good, didn't even make noise. I thought for sure you'd draw attention to yourself." The man coos, and Elliott’s face flushes a deep red as he drops his pants a little quicker than he would have liked, taken by surprise. 

"I-I-"

"Oh." Tae Joon smirks again. "You like that, don't you?" 

Elliott feels like he could melt into the floor, moving in to press their bodies close, pushing shirts up out of the way and beginning to wrap a hand around both their cocks. 

"Sh-Shut up." He mumbles, and pushes his face into Tae's neck, cool against his face from the synthskin. But Tae Joon was having none of that. 

"Why should I? When it gets you so hot and bothered, so eager like this for me. You did so good, ae-in, why shouldn't I praise you?" He asks, and he feels Elliott tremble against him. 

"Fuck, what's  _ gotten into you _ ?" Elliott gasps, pulling back to look the man in the eyes again. He would be concerned this was some wet dream if everything didn't feel so real, and Elliott was confused as to where his shy, sweet boyfriend had went. He can see Tae Joon hesitates a little at the question, and so he quickly follows it up. "Fuckin' love it." He groans, and moves to devour the hacker's plush lips, swollen from sucking on his cock. His hand moves to jerk them both, and the copious amounts of pre cum he's drooling out certainly helps slick his movements, and pretty soon, Elliott’s rocking into his fist. The table creaks under them, but Tae's legs are wrapping around his waist, and the man pulls back from the kiss to pant, locking eyes with him as he leans in and lets his spit drool down onto where they're rutting against each other. "Fu-uck, baby I'm not gonna last-" Elliott whines. Tae Joon just kept surprising him, kept being so fucking hot, his cock was absolutely throbbing, and having already been teased so much, he didn’t know how much more he could take. 

"Then cum. Make a mess on me." Tae Joon moans out, and Elliott finds it impossible to deny the man his request. The feeling of Tae Joon’s nails scraping along his back, through his shirt with that iron grip he had on his shoulders, only further brings him closer to orgasm, gasping and moaning out as he mouths and bites at the man's neck. Luckily for Crypto, his synthskin didn't bruise, otherwise he'd almost certainly be covered in a near permanent amount of love bites. 

"Ba-Baby, fuck!" Elliott sobs, grinding into the heat of his hand, admiring how his cock looked next to Tae’s own, smeared in a mix of their pre cum, and then he cums. "T-Tae, oh fuck! Fuck, baby!" He chokes out, all but collapsing against the man as he shudders, speeding up his hand to jerk his cock quicker, sloppier, and then Tae Joon is cumming too.

"Ssibal, Elliott! Ah- Ye!" 

When Elliott pulls away, he supposed he had fulfilled the man’s request, because Tae Joon’s black jeans were  _ covered _ in cum. 

"Ah, um… Sorry." He cringes, and leans over to reach for some toilet roll, beginning to dab at the fabric, trying his best to clean it away before it stained. Once he's safely disposed of the evidence of any wrongdoings, he takes his time to smooth out his shirt, buckling his belt back up. "So um… How are we going to walk out of this?" He asks awkwardly.  _ He _ could walk out just fine, but if Tae walked out after, that would be obvious. It would also be incredibly obvious if he cloaked and then the bathroom door was opened by someone who ' _ wasn't there _ '. Tae Joon is stood in place, eyes wide. 

"Shit." He curses, and Elliott can’t help but laugh. Tae Joon  _ never _ swore, or if he did, it was at least in Korean. But it seemed the man was just full of surprises tonight. He watches the man’s face go through eons of internal conflict in seconds, and then the hacker grips his hand. "It's okay. I- I want to… Let them see." He flushes, and Elliott feels his heart swell with adoration.

"Baby, you don’t have to-"

"No! I-" Tae fumbles for the words, looking at the floor before eventually holding Elliott’s gaze "I want people to know." 

"You sure?" He asks, suddenly feeling a little nervous himself. Tae Joon valued secrecy more than anything else, and now he wanted to go public? 

"Yes." The hacker nods, pulling Elliott in by his collar. "I love you." He mumbles, connecting their lips. It's soft and sweet and Elliott feels like he could marry the man on the spot if he knew Tae wouldn't freak out and run off. 

Elliott takes one last look at the man, as if to double check that it was still what he wanted, and opens the bathroom door.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" A chorus of legends yell, all seemingly gathered around Octavio, who was, as per usual, making himself the centre of attention by standing on the table, downing a top shelf bottle of tequila Elliott wasn't even sure he could reach on his own, never mind drink without somewhat dying. The couple share a bewildered look before separating, going their respective ways. Elliott moves back behind the bar, pouring himself another shot of whiskey as he eyes his boyfriend up, typing away at his laptop like usual, and he smiles.

"Hey, Witt. Can I get a refill?" 

Elliott turns to the source of the voice, and grins. 

"Oh, hey Ramya. Sure thing. Man, I leave for ten minutes and you all go wild without me huh?" He laughs, moving to top up the pint glass she'd deposited on the bar. "I should put a lock on the good stuff." 

The gear head laughs, leaning against the bar amiably. 

"Maybe ya should mate, but I've got another suggestion for ya."

"Oh yeah? Shoot." He grins, and hands her the drink.

"Clean my workshop after you defile it." She smirks, showing off her gap toothed, crooked grin he usually found so endearing, except now he couldn't help but pale. "Relax, secrets safe with me." She waves her hand, downing her beer in one go before setting the glass down on the top again, tapping the counter. "If ya pour me another."


End file.
